Glorious
by Blondiestar031
Summary: Bass/OC: For three years, Eve was traveling. Seeing America. Learning things she never knew before. But a letter brings her to a halt. Soon she is brought back home and soon becomes aware of the plans the Patriot's have started to make. Will she join the team? Will she secombe to Bass's wit & charm? Part one: Of the Shallow Series. (One-shot)


_Hi Y'all, this is my first Revolution fanfic. So I may keep it as a set of of one-shots or turn it into a full on story. This is a Bass/OC. Just saying, enjoy._

I was only gone two months. Two months was it took for the town to fall apart. After an urgent letter from my mother, I had packed up camp and moved back home. Where everything I had once known had fallen to pieces. My mother, god rest her soul, had written about the patriots. And how they had took control of the entire town. The bastards had killed innocent men and women. They had even gone as far as 'accidentally' murdering a little girl. Elena her name was. Gosh, I even remember when she was born. I left way before the patriots invaded. It was my own choice to leave. Just to see what was left of America, you know? Before everybody really does start tearing each other to pieces. On my departure, I had thought about staying. But I couldn't, after all we only live once right?

The mid-July heat glared down onto the far horizon. I continued down the long, dusty road; trailing my belongings with me. Soon, I was starting to see the outline of Parker in the near distance. Smiling to myself, I picked up my speed and headed to the town I once called home. From the outside things didnt look any different. But secrets are always bigger on the inside aren't they? At was once the entrance stood a large gate casting a shadow on the neighbouring woods. On the sight of my arrival, two armed soldiers marched their way over to me. Sighing, I continued walking; slowly coming closer to the men.

"What is your purpose here?" One barked. This particular man was tall and lanky. Had a full set of hair that gleamed in the afternoon sunlight. I scoffed and stood so I could see the predators a little better,

"I'm here to see my family. I've been traveling. So, I haven't been home in quite awhile." I said calmly. When I was traveling, I had encountered situations like this before. You really just had to keep calm and pretend like you had control. The other man gave me scruciasing look and nodded to his partner,

"Alrighty then Miss. You can enter, but no funny business; you here me?" His accent was so thick. Defiantly from New York. I nodded and gave him my sweetest fake smile,

"Funny business? What would make you think that?" I replied sarcastically, the man who had just spoken stood a little closer to me,

"I don't know. I just have a feeling. Anyway, let her in." Both men stepped away, turning their backs in the process. I was shocked into movement when the rusty gates swung into action. They opened to reveal the town that I had once left behind. It almost felt like nothing had changed although I knew that not to be true. Everything had changed, everything was still changing. I stepped past the gates and onto the cobbled streets of Parker. Behind me the large gates shut loudly, causing me to jump a little. I walked forward, moving past the children plating in street. Past the unaware bystanders on the street. Then a group of people sat around a campfire caught my attention. All where talking to each other quietly. Like they didn't want anybody to know or hear what they where saying. One girl, who looked about 19-20, peered over her shoulder at me. I remember being 20 like it was yesterday. I'm 27 now, so I've technically grown up without any power. But as I grew older, I made it a mission to educate myself on the world before the power went out. This girl turned back to her group. I shrugged it off and made my way over to one of the small cottages on the main stretch. Placing my bag onto the dusty floor, I knocked slightly. No answer. I knocked again. Still no answer. Then I heard panting coming from behind me. I turned on my heal to see a women stood at the end of the long path.

"I thought it was you. My, my. Eve, how much have you grown? And where's all of your hair gone? I dont remember this bob."

"Hi Ma'." I ran towards her, engulfing her in a large hug. I was about 5'8 and my mother was only 5'2; I think my height was from my dad. We stayed there for a little while, letting our emotions run free. Then, I pulled away swiftly,

"Things have changed. California is a lot different from this ma'. A whole lot different. But I'm glad you wrote as soon as you did. I needed to come home." My Ma' smiled and held one of my hands,

"And I thank you for coming. Oh my Eve, how I have missed you dearly. Everybody has. Even Reggie Johnson has." I let out a loud chuckle. Reggie used to pick on me in kindergarten but everybody knew it was because he had a little crush on me. Luckily Ma' had wrote to say Reggie had got married whilst I was gone. I guess some people are kind of lucky like that. Pulling me out of my deep thoughts, Ma' started to pull me down the long path and in the direction of the campfire. " You know Eve. There are some people who I want you to meet. But there is also another reason I called you back home."

"What is that Ma'?" I asked calmly, she looked up at me and sighed,

"I want you to help kill the patriot's. These people, want you to help. As do the town. Your an asset Eve. Your strong, that's why I called you back. I believe you can stop this revolution." She said in a hushed tone. Before I had anytime to reply, we had soon arrived at the little campfire.

All eyes had fallen onto me. No doubt from what Ma' had said, I must have been the topic of discussion before. Hopefully, I wasn't. One by one the group introduced themselves. There was Miles and Rachel. And from what I could tell, they were defiantly a couple. Then there was Charlie, who was Rachel's daughter. Next to Charlie was Aaron. He looked like a very intellectual man. And then to introduce himself last was Sebastian. But he insisted that I Call him 'Bass'. What was he? Some type of fish? I then joined in the circle, telling the group about my travels. Charlie was extremely interested in California. She told me it was a dream of hers to visit. It quickly turned dark and soon it was only me & 'Bass' left alone. I looked up and saw him staring at me with great intensity,

"Do I look funny or something?" I asked sharply, with a little hint of tease. He shook his head and smiled,

"No, your just- Never mind. It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. Tell me or I will kill you." I smiled jokingly. He smiled back and let out a throaty chuckle,

"Your interesting Eve. I like you, your different. And I bet you can kick some ass too?" Nodding, I motioned to do a kick-chop. Both now in hysterics we hadn't noticed that there was no one else on the street except for us. For a second, Bass almost reminded me of someone. Someone that I used to know way back. When this town wasn't a dead beat. I don't know if he's still around though, not many people are.

"Hey! You two! C'mon, get indoors. Its almost past curfew." Slowly nodding like we had been told off by the headmaster, we headed towards my Ma's little cottage. Leaving the grumpy soldier behind, I collapsed into a fit of giggles. And so did Bass. We stood for a while giggling like children. Then I made a move towards Ma's house. But Bass held me by the hand stopping me,

"Goodnight Eve." I looked deeply into his eyes and let out a small smile,

"Goodnight Bass." He then kissed my hand and turned away down the street. Smiling, I stood looking at my current surroundings. _Oh, it's good to be home..._

_What do y'all think? I have decided to release these as one shots. So they will all be followed up like a story but not in one fanfic. If that even makes sense? Oh, you know what I mean! ;) Anyways, let me know what you thought about it. I will start up on the second one now! :)_

_Thanks, Jen x_


End file.
